


Until They Find the Bones of Us

by mytimehaspassed



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Godric was born a vampire, his maker had taken him as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until They Find the Bones of Us

**UNTIL THEY FIND THE BONES OF US**  
TRUE BLOOD  
Eric/Godric; Godric/OMC  
 **WARNINGS** : spoilers for "I Will Rise Up"

  
I. _When I was a child_

When Godric was born a vampire, his maker had taken him as a child. He didn’t know the words for the beast that had stolen him away in the night, he didn’t know the names then, but he knew the thrill that surged in his stomach when his maker had taken his hand in his and pressed it to the vein that throbbed just below Godric’s jaw line. This is where I will bite you, his maker had said, and maybe Godric had been Glamoured, maybe he would have been unwilling had he not felt his maker’s power wash over him like a wave, a strange calm that seemed to emanate inside of him, but Godric had never even lived until this moment. Godric had never even known what life was, let alone the precious value that his maker placed on it, that his maker was willing to share because Godric and Godric alone had caught his attention.

This is where I will bite, Godric’s maker had said, running his thumb lightly over the beating pulse, running his thumb gently. And this is where I will drink your blood. He had smiled then, but Godric was not afraid, was never afraid by the stranger who spoke his mother tongue, who took him away from the life he never wanted to lead, from the looming culture and tradition of his ancestors.

Will it hurt? Godric asked, and his maker had laughed and laughed, his hand still on Godric’s neck, his hand still poised on Godric’s skin, cold.

Yes, he said, and Godric knew he was not lying. He smiled again and his teeth were sharp and Godric reached up to touch him there, the outline of his fangs, but his maker had caught his hand instead. Lie back, he said, and Godric complied, lying against the hard ground underneath him. He could feel the wind sweep leaves into his hair and he shivered once, shivered again, but quick as lightning, his maker was beside him, his hands and arms enveloping him, even though he had no warmth to give.

Will you come back for me? Godric whispered. He had his eyes closed, but he could feel his maker beside him, the shallow, unnecessary exhales against his face. Will you wait?

His maker had his nose on Godric’s cheek, his lips on Godric’s jaw, and he nodded once, his mouth slipping down to the crook of Godric’s neck, just above his tattoo. “Of course,” he had said, and right before Godric felt the pain of the bite, he opened his mouth to say he knew that was a lie.

When Godric was born a vampire, he woke up as a child, and he woke up alone.

***

II. _I spoke as a child_

There’s a story about the day Godric met Eric that Godric never tells. He had watched him for days, watched him hunt and eat and laugh with his friends and wield his weapon in battle and sleep on cold stones, huddling under animal pelts for warmth. He had watched him in the dark, watched him in his most private moments, and there was something there he knew, something that was pulling him towards Eric, something that was bigger than him and this man. The day Eric fell, the day he was wounded, Godric decided to turn him. He didn’t know if this is how Godric’s own maker had decided so many centuries ago, didn’t know if this was the same attraction that called to his maker, didn’t know what he felt when he took his first bite, but Godric knew what it meant.

When they meet, Eric calls him a boy and Godric laughs because he is nothing if not an old man, no matter how smooth and unblemished his skin looks. Godric promises him life and promises him love and promises him that he will never leave, and Eric knows like Godric knows that there is something here, something more, something they’ll never be able to name.

The first time Eric wakes up as a vampire, Godric is there. And when Eric opens his eyes, Godric smiles.

***

III. _I understood as a child_

They live in countries for hundreds of years before they move on. The live in towns for long enough not to be suspicious, Godric’s un-aging face, Eric’s unwrinkled skin, the way they move in the dark, the way their fangs flash clean and white. They live in villages and they live with tribes and they watch the foundation of life and technology grow, hear languages evolve, hear languages die, watch great cities crumble, watch ships sink, watch forests burn. They learn and thrive and watch the humans around them grow old enough to wither.

Eric forgets his past, forgets a time without Godric, and Godric forgets the sound of his maker’s voice. They love and they kill and they fight and they live.

And Eric never asks to be alone.

***

IV. _I thought as a child_

When Godric leaves, it’s only because he can’t remember what the world was like without Eric’s touch. And because he knows he should leave before Eric does, before Eric grows tired of their life and the way that the blood tastes when it’s shared between them and of Godric himself, this boy that will never grow old. Eric has been drifting for the last hundred years or so and Godric knows what it means, knows how it will end, and Godric won’t ever be able to bear it if Eric says it first.

Godric whispers sweet in Eric’s ear one night before the dawn rises over the hillside, and leaves when Eric closes his eyes. Eric might look for him, but Godric knows nothing if not how to hide.

***

V. _But when I became a man_

After two thousand years, Godric finds himself in a dark church basement in Texas. He knows what it is to grow up and he knows what it is to love and lose and die as a human and be born as something else, but he’ll never know God’s love. And this, above all else, above atonement and the guilt of centuries upon centuries, above the blood he’s spilled, this is why he does it.

And, even though Eric begs him to step off the rooftop, to leave before the sun rises, even he understands this. Even he knows the yearning like Godric does, even he knows the grasp of this around his heart like a fist that squeezes tight.

Even Eric must let him go.

***

VI. _I put away childish things_

When Godric feels the warmth of the sun on his face, the warmth on his outstretched arms, he smiles. And then he’s gone.


End file.
